


PharMercy Daily Life pt. 1

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah and Mercy eat breakfast</p><p>The first of many more to come one-shots, describing the average daily life of Fareeha and Angela</p>
            </blockquote>





	PharMercy Daily Life pt. 1

 

The frying pan sizzled, the smell of bacon wafting through the house. The morning sun brightened the kitchen from an open window above the sink, birds singing outside from the trees.

Fareeha Amari watched the meat closely, loosely toting a spatula with crossed arms.She covered her mouth for a quick yawn, lazily dressed in cargo pants and a sleeveless t-shirt. A plate of scrambled eggs waited patiently on the counter for the compliment. Fareeha jabbed the bacon impatiently, pressing it against the pan, crackling.

Fareeha stepped to the kitchen table, placing down two plates and passing one to the collapsed body of Angela, the gratuitous amount of eggs and bacon receiving a barely audible “Danke.”

The security captain sat stiffly in her chair, glancing at her spouse between mouthfuls of  breakfast. Eventually she prodded the unmoving body with her fork, “Angela, babe. You need to eat breakfast.”

Mercy groaned, shifting and resting her chin on the table. “I do appreciate that you made breakfast, but not so much at five in the morning.” Fareeha shrugged with a tint of pride.

“Army habits, what can you do?”

“Not wake your wife up at five in the morning and tell them to come get breakfast. This is why I tell you to let me do it.” Angela grumbled tiredly, chewing as she propped herself on her forearm, wearing the same sweatshirt and pajama pants she slept in.

“Well, you’re awake now. Remember we need to go to the store today.”

“Because someone used all the eggs to power their biceps.” Fareeha stopped eating, pursing her lips.

”You always said you really liked my biceps.”

“I do. Keep wearing sleeveless shirts.” Angela winked as she got up, stacking the plates and taking them to the sink, the sound of running water cutting the conversation as she began to wash. Fareeha sat at the table silently, trying to wipe the mild blush off her cheeks.

The medic hummed a small tune to herself as she scrubbed the dishes, feeling more awake with food in her stomach. After setting them out to dry and wiping her hands on her sweatshirt, she turned to Fareeha. “You’ve been staring stone faced at the table since I got up. What is wrong?”

Pharah gathered her thoughts in a series of awkward movements before looking at Angela uncomfortably. “I…uh..like your biceps too.”

Ziegler covered  her mouth to keep from laughing, letting out a small snicker instead as she bounded over to the embarrassed Fareeha, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. “Oh dear lord, that was adorable. You’re too precious, really.”

Pharah stared at the floor in mute shame before standing up straight, almost throwing up Mercy in the process. “W-We still need to go to the store! Now!”

Angela nodded, doing her best to hold back from teasing her more. “Ja. I’ll drive.”

“Last time you drove you almost hit someone.” Fareeha squinted unapprovingly as she headed to the garage, doctor in tow.

“Business has been slow, a few injuries would be beneficial.”

Pharah snorted, giving her a light nudge as she got into the car. “Sometimes I swear you’re a sadist.”  


End file.
